Grinding of semiconductor wafers often is a necessary step in the production of semiconductor devices. For example, the grinding of a backside of the semiconductor wafer may enable a reduced thickness of the semiconductor devices, allowing for a higher density of devices during packaging or stacking and/or comprising a lower resistance for vertical currents.